


На горизонте

by fioretta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: На сорок восьмом закате нового горизонта Лисанна снова улыбается.





	На горизонте

У Лисанны на горизонте радость, щепотка волшебства и безоговорочное видение будущего в ярко-радужных тонах, ложащихся персиковой палитрой на отблески заходящего солнца. У Лисанны на горизонте семья, разговоры ни о чем и переплетение выборов-дорог, невидимыми лентами уходящими в грани завтрашнего дня. У Лисанны на горизонте — счастье.

… которое с хрустом разлетается на щепки прямо в голове. Все выстроенные мечты-галактики плавятся вместе с планами на ближайшие дни. Лисанна помнит: обезумевший Эльфи буйной кляксой-точкой вгрызается в очерченные разумом линии, окисляя контуры горизонта; боль, целующая в висок, укрывает шелковой простыней из невозможности говорить да видеть. И горизонт размывается не_её слезами. Лисанна… где-то.

И это «где-то» не ограничивается безвременным падением в пустоту. Это «где-то» — зеркало-отражение родного дома, в котором, кажется, ожили все принесенные с собой кусочки воспоминаний. У Лисанны есть настоящее без перспективы на будущее, до пугающего схожие с потерянными друзьями люди и частички поломанного горизонта. Ей хочется разрыдаться и впасть в истерику, но обстоятельства обязывают мило улыбаться.

Грусть не отступает даже спустя месяц, потому что тоска по родному миру накатывает с каждым взглядом на семью-не-семью, которая не её вовсе. Лисанна всех терять не привыкла, и каждый день звонко бьются внутри разноцветные витражи надежды открыть глаза в Фиоре. Лисанна отторгает действительность до последнего, допоздна гуляя по улицам в безуспешных попытках выстроить хотя бы подобие горизонта, и каждый раз возвращается с мыслью о том, что в этой гильдии — холодно, сыро и бездушно. Только встречают её чужие (?) люди как-то слишком тепло и слишком по-семейному треплет не-сестру по голове Мираджейн:  
— Больше не заставляй нас волноваться.

Греющим огоньком на горизонте вспыхивает счастье одновременно с осознанием: они — не пустая копия-оболочка друзей из родной гильдии. Они — тоже её семья.  
На сорок восьмом закате нового горизонта Лисанна снова улыбается.

Удивительно, но будущее уже не скрашивается угольно-черной дымкой и не сжимает болезненно горло. Лисанна больше не видит кошмаров и надежно держит счастье в ладонях.

А потом приходит Нацу.

Приходит и ломает с трудом выстроенный хрупкий мир. Последующие дни она проживает, словно в бреду, ведет отсчет по лунам и не хочет вот так… Лисанна просто хочет исчезнуть. Раствориться. Стереть себя с лица земли, чтобы боль эту больше не испытывать, чтобы терять уже было, наконец, некого, но… но её крепко сжимает память о друзьях и уверенно тащит наверх.

При виде гильдии, как на ладони, она понимает: время расставаться.  
Одиноко.  
Но Лисанне не больно, даже когда на горизонте не остается ничего. 

У неё в руках миром-волшебством расцветает последний шанс очертить новые грани.


End file.
